


Chapter 5- Brotherly Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: An Angel’s Whim [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413130
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 5- Brotherly Love

As soon as Cas left you, he went on the hunt for Gabriel. Now that he knew he was alive, it was a matter of drawing him out. “Hello, baby brother.” Gabriel popped up behind Cas, grinning.

Cas turned, raising an eyebrow. “I was just looking for you, Gabriel.” He told him seriously.

“I know.” He shrugged. “You think _loudly_. You were all but _screaming_ my name.” Gabriel smirked. “What can I do for you my socially challenged brother?”

“It seems that Dean is growing fond of Y/N.” He stated. “I fear what the repercussions will be when you return them to their rightful universe.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Good thing that was never in the plans.” He started to pace around Cas. “See, those two have some _**serious**_ family problems. More than any human therapist could ever deal with in a lifetime of sessions.” Cas’s blue eyes followed the Trickster carefully. “Negan’s wife is dead in his universe, Y/N’s boyfriend is gone.” He continued.

“So you kidnapped them, and put them with the Winchesters?”

“Of course.” He said it like it was the simplest thing ever. “Think about it- for them it’s always family. NO ONE gets in. They will always choose each other. No matter the costs. And now that _mommy_ is back? They want all her attention. It’s like they reverted to children, pouting that mommy is her own person. Enter Negan, our bat wielding psycho. Not only is he a spitting image of her late husband, John, but they balance each other out. He needs someone to tell him when he’s being a prick, and isn’t afraid to back down. She needs someone who pushes her to do more than just be the Winchesters’ mother.” It wasn’t like he did this just because. There had been thought put into it. “Those two knuckle heads need to see her happy- and _not_ because of them.”

Cas nodded, taking everything in. “That does make sense. What about Y/N?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

Gabriel smirked. “ _Dean-o_ needs her. He needs someone outside his bloodline to care about. He needs to see someone be happy and move on after tragedy! He gets so stuck that he can’t get out of this never ending rut of his!” It was frustrating.

* * *

None of you saw Negan after he came back. You would blush when Dean would smirk at you randomly, something that Sam didn’t miss. He watched the two of you, happy for his brother. Just after lunch, you excused yourself. You had no idea when this whole thing would come to an end, and wanted to take advantage of being able to relax.

After you’d left the two of them alone, Sam grinned at Dean. “What?” Dean asked, wondering what his brother was up to.

“You like her.” He said simply.

Dean shifted, shaking his head. “She’s nice, that’s all.” He denied it.

“You can’t lie to me. I can see the way that you two look at each other.” He chuckled. “I’m not making fun of you. I’m happy for you.”

“Drop it. _I don’t like her, Sam!_ Does she look like the kind of girls I _normally_ go out with?!” He ground out, getting defensive. “No. I don’t like her, and nothing will ever happen between us.”

* * *

You’d reached your room and realized that you’d forgotten the book you’d pulled out earlier. Sighing, you turned to walk back and get it. Hearing the boys, you slowed down. Your heart sank at what you heard.

“Drop it. _I don’t like her, Sam!_ Does she look like the kind of girls I _normally_ go out with?!” He ground out, getting defensive. “No. I don’t like her, and nothing will ever happen between us.”

Chewing your lip, you debated going to get your book, and just forgetting about it. You took a breath and decided to just go back to your room. When the door shut, you locked it, wanting to be alone for the afternoon. Flopping on your bed, you stared up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes, trying to will the tears to stop.

You were finally accepting the death of you boyfriend fully, not just in him not being by your side. Dean made you smile, he made you happy. You had thought he had felt the same, that you were on the same page. Then you heard that. You thought you were attractive and had a fit body, but you had a feeling you weren’t model gorgeous like the ones he spoke of.


End file.
